


Cain: Heavy Days

by DoodleLake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Dogs, Furry, Genderless, OC Story, Other, POV Animal, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Sappy, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleLake/pseuds/DoodleLake
Summary: Cain is a sweet but strange dog. He's large and perfect for hugs, and always willing to be there. Spending time with you is his favorite hobby. No one quite knows where he came from, but he always finds a person who needs him. He has so much energy and love to share, and his mohawk is soft.Mohawk?Yes. Mohawk.
Kudos: 1





	Cain: Heavy Days

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading something to this platform, so I'm still unfamiliar with it.   
> Pardon any mistakes, this was written quite late at night.

“Y/N! Hey, Y/N! Wake up! It’s almost noon, you said we’d go to the park today!” 

You opened your eyes to an energetic dog standing overtop of you as you laid covered by your blanket. You had found him on your way home one day and decided to take him in instead of letting him just sit there alone in the rain, his name is Cain. You sighed and sat up, causing him to roll backwards slightly. He laughed and smiled at you, happy that you were awake. You rubbed your sleepy face as you stared at him, wondering how any creature could have this much energy. He hopped off the bed, his dog tag jingling on his collar and bounced around excitedly.

“C’Mon Y/N! Lets have breakfast and go to the park, the sky is so pretty today!” He cheered, trotting out the door. You sighed and slowly tried to get out of bed, taking a moment to pause and just sit on the edge of your bed. You felt tired, but it wasn’t a tired that would be fixed by sleeping. Lately things had been hard, everything was starting to stress you out, you were getting frustrated much easier, and you felt as if you had a permanent weight on your chest, it was just a lot to deal with. After another heavy sigh you heard the clicking of nails on your floor, looking up you saw Cain trying his best to approach you quietly, trying to tone down his energy.

“Y/N? Is today a… heavy day?” He asked. You nodded in confirmation. You had once explained to him about your bad days, days where you felt like everything was harder and the world around you was dark and fuzzy; everything was heavy. He didn’t seem to understand it, but you saw his efforts to try. Cain carefully hopped up on the bed next to you.

“Is it okay if I…” He started, pointing his muzzle towards your shoulder. You nodded and the felt the weight of his head against you. He nuzzled against you and closed his eyes, doing his best to comfort. You reached your hand up and pet him.

“Thanks…” You said softly. You two sat there quietly for a long moment, settling in each others company.

“So… the park…” You started, scratching behind Cains ear, your voice softer. Cain smiled, not removing his head.

“It’s okay if we don’t go. You don’t have to push yourself if you’re not feeling well.” He said. He was disappointed, he had been excited about going to the park with you, you two had talked about it and planned it, even threw around the idea of having a picnic. You had become his favorite person, so really he was happy to just spend time with you, it didn’t matter what you were doing.

“Are you sure?” You asked, starting to feel guilty about wanting to cancel. Cain nodded and pushed his head further into your hand, his tail gently wagging, making a swishing sound against the sheets.

“Yeah, any time I get to spend with you is cherished Y/N.” He said honestly. You felt a tug on your heart strings and felt tears beginning to well up in your eyes. You swallowed and sighed, doing your best not to start crying. Cain leaned into your more, pushing his way into your arms, giving you a silent ‘It’s okay’, this was the only push you needed to wrap your arms around him and hide your face in his fur. He said nothing and didn’t mind that his fur was getting wet from your tears.

You two laid in bed for the majority of the afternoon, eventually falling back asleep. You only noticed you had fallen asleep when you were woken up by Cain hopping back into the bed and dropping a bag of mini muffins next to you. He looked up and smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry, did I wake you? I was just getting you something to eat while you slept, you haven't had breakfast yet, so I got you muffins, I know you like these so I thought they’d be easier for you to eat.” He said, sitting down and smiling softly. You smiled at him and gave him a gentle pet.

“Thanks, I’m starving” You said, sitting up and taking the muffins. Luckily you didn’t have to worry about a drink, you always kept a water bottle on your bedside table. You opened the bag and started eating, Cain watched for a moment before settling back down and flopping his head onto the pillow you didn’t usually use, happy that you were eating. 

You really had been hungry, because you soon finished the whole bag, washing it down with your water. You sighed and leaned against the headboard. Cain looked up at you, his tail wagging.

“You look happier.” he commented. You looked at him and smiled, scratching behind his ear.

“Things feel a little lighter now… Thank you” you said, he hummed happily enjoying the scratches. You glanced out the window, looking at the sky.

“You know… If we leave soon we can watch the sunset from the hill at the park.” You said, smiling slightly. Cain’s eyes opened, his tail wagging faster and his ears perking up.

“Really? Do you feel up for it?” he asked, his voice gentle but obviously holding back excitement. You smiled a bit brighter and looked at him.

“Yeah, and maybe we can get some food on the way home… Burgers maybe?” you suggested. Cain’s head popped up, his tail wagging even faster.

“That sounds great to me!” He said excitedly. You laughed lightly and uncovered yourself, getting out of bed. 

“Go ahead and get your leash while I throw on some shoes.” You said walking to the closet and grabbing some fresh clothes. Cain hopped off the bed and ran around a bit before heading to the door, grabbing his leash off the wall. 

You soon met him at the door, he sat there almost bursting at the seams with excitement. Once the leash was attached, you two were out the door. He walked at your pace, not wanting to push you too hard, and he glanced back at you now and then to check on you, wanting to make sure you were enjoying yourself. You had to admit, it was nice to get out of the house, and Cain had been right… the sky was pretty.


End file.
